


Kustard week 2020

by Serenade_Bleue



Series: kustard fics [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow, Confinement, Dates, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oops, Sanscest - Freeform, Staying In Bed, Wear a mask, humans are fighting over toilet paper, kustard - Freeform, kustard week, kustard week 2020, monster's pregnancy, more sexual things, porn through phone, positive, social distancing, that 12 meters skeleton, toilet paper war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade_Bleue/pseuds/Serenade_Bleue
Summary: Short stories for kustard week this year :31. Confined2. Social distancing3. Mask4. Toilet paper war5. Positive6. Staying in bed7. That 12 meters skeleton for Halloween
Relationships: Kustard
Series: kustard fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971019
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72





	1. Confined

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is edited :3  
> Now it's fully finished!

1\. Confined

"How it is on your side?"

"Oh, same as last week! Paps go work at the restaurant. Take away food is the only solution for us to have revenues. And of course, i can't put one of my feet outside without him scolding me about how i need to be careful because of my health blablabla!"

"And you never thought about being a cam pornstar? I've heard they pay really good!"

Sans snorted loudly. He couldn't help it, Red's answers were always golden. Smart or horny, often both, he always knew how to back talk and light up the atmosphere. Even when they were away from each other, unable to hug, kiss or pun. Sans tried very hard to not be that horny. They couldn't see each other because of this wonferful and lovely thing humans calls a "pandemic". Dear Asgore, how Sans almost missed the time in the Underground when he didn't have to lock up his weak ass into his home.

When monsters went out of the Underground, they had to learn a lot of protocol while they settled their community. As the ambassador, Frisk helped a lot, but humans had the most complicated administration system Sans had ever see. And of course, things got even more complicated when three more universes joined the party.

It was a weird experience. Confusing and scary, because it's always awkward when you meet alternate versions of yourself, some of them with LV's. But things didn't ended in a bath of blood, and now, all the universes were really close.

Monsters aren't easily subject to illness like humans are. Their bodies being made of magic, they are more vulnerable to soul illness (heartbreak, fear, despair...). But because now monsters are close to humans, Asgore and Toriel decided to not take any risks and protect the ones with low HP's. "Just in case" like they said! Unfortunately for Sans, he IS a low HP's monster. The weakest of them all (if you don't count Red, Stretch and Slim).

So, here was Sans, confined in his own house, unable to go out, because the world was victim of a big bad pandemic, dangerous for his weak body, forced to let his little brother work alone. What a joke! And it wasn't even funny! Damn... he missed his illegal hot-dog cart.

Of course, Sans was happy to be a lazy puddle of grease and stay home to take naps. But it was interesting only when he had the choice. And it was a good way to annoy Papyrus! Now he couldn't even go outside to spend all his time at Grillby's, and if someone spotted him out of the house (because everyone obviously knew him), they would inevitably call his brother (because everyone obviously had his number).

That sucked.

The positive side was that Red, Stretch and Slim were also confined.

The negative side was that Red was also his boyfriend, and confinement meant no date, and then, sadly, no sex.

The only way they had to speak to each other were the phone or the computer. It was really funny to talk to the three other assholes and pretend being a gang of hackers, but he missed some physical contact with Red. He tried to not show it, he was already grateful to be able to see him on a screen.

So they talked to each other most of the day. It was only one week since they had to lock up, but it looked like an eternity. Hopefully, they had time before Paps and Edge would come back from work. He was tired of hearing him say with a little smirk "For healthy reasons, and now that you're at home all day, don't you think it's time to pick up your sock?"

"Sansy?" Yawned Red from the other side of the phone. "Still with me pal?"

"Yeah yeah." Said Sans, trying to not think too hard about how sexy Red's voice sounded in his ear.

Slumped on the couch (Red was probably on his bed), they continued to chat together, telling puns or just talking about physics or stars. A good strategy to fall asleep easily without being hunted by nightmares too soon, so it wasn't unusual for one of them to doze off when they stayed that long on the phone. Sans proposed to teleport at Red's house, because first, they didn't lived that far away from each other, and second, if they had the opportunity to be lazy, they could do it together. But sadly, if one of them was infected, they would contaminate the other. So no face to face meeting, Edge was really strict with the whole thing.

"Heh, don't worry, the boss just never had to face that kind of mission. One more week and i'll come at your house to wreck your insides!"

It was supposed to be the usual dirty talk, the kind of bullshit Red always says when he's bored. But Sans was just so desesperate to relieve the tension in his bones, he even had to restrain himself from humping the couch cushion when Red talked about the amazing molecular consitution of the mustard. So pathetic.

"Wait!" Snickered Red, Sans could even see his evil smile split his face. "Aw Sansy, if you was feeling lonely, you could have said it!

Sans tried to growl, but the way Red whispered "Sansy" into is acoustic meatus just let him let out a pitiful whine.

"Yeah, it's only been a week and you already miss my touch?"

Sans felt a pleasing shiver crawling down his spine.

"Don't worry, i miss you too. I miss how your body is so warm against me~"

Sans was pretty sure he was more hot than warm.

"Do you want to know what i do when i think about you Sansy?"

Please yes?! That's Sans's glowing pelvis would yell if it had a voice.

"I think about your pretty bones, pristine and perfect. I imagine my hands ghosting on your face, your ribs, along you spine. I can see you squirming and hear you panting... like you are doing right now~"

Sans had to put his hand on his mouth, now fully aware that he was indeed panting, moans still trapped in his throat. His burning magic was crackling into his pelvis, begging to be used. He could try to touch it, but it turned him on to make Red work for it, to force him to use his dirty talk to make him touch himself. He loved when he brought him close to the edge, and then used his final blow, and all the things Sans needed to do was squeeze himself and cum hard.

"I want to feel every of your bones, feel you magic pooling into your pelvis, see your soul glow under my gaze. Then, your magic would form. What would it be? A cunt? A cock? Hmmm it's a cock right? I know how you moan when you form a cock~"

Impressive. Sans didn't even had to check, his pant was to tight. Red really knew him well. He couldn't hide his moans now, but his hands stayed outside his pants. He let his mate continue to whisper about all the dirty things he wanted to do to him, and each time, he could feel the said hands coming closer and closer to his pants.

"It's so good to hear you when you're all riled up. But you're not touching yourself yet right? No, you want to hear me say how i want to wrap my fingers around your pretty dick and pump it, up and down, down and up, slowly, verrrry slowly, because you like it this way don't ya~"

That bastard knew perfectly that Sans liked it rough. He knew how he liked feeling sore and used after sex. The weak growl Sans let out to show his frustration only made Red laugh. Sans listened to his mate several more minutes, each ones bringing him closer to his climax. Red tallked about sucking him off, about how his tongue would rasp agains his ecto-flesh, playing with the top, and then swallowing him until he came. He talked about how he would put him on his front and runtting between his tighs, rubbing agains his cock. He talked about how he wanted to push him against a wall and destroy his cunt while he bit his neck. At this point, Sans had pulled down his pants and was watching his dick throb everytime Red talked. He was so close.

"Now, I just want to imagine you cum so hard, your hand clamping around your dick, powerful and loud-"

Sans didn't even heard the end of the sentence, his hand squeezing his dick mercilessly, making him cum so hard he almost blacked out.

He basked into the afterglow, breathing heavily. He couldn't hear Red anymore, maybe because he stopped talking. When Sans started to come down, he could also hear Red's loud pants. It seems that he was close too.

Sans smiled, a little laugh, escaping his throat.

Maybe Red wasn't with him right now, but it dosen't meant it was forever. Soon, they would see each other again, and then, they already knew what they wanted to do.

For the moment, Sans just curled around his phone, dozing off while he listened to his mate's breathing.


	2. Social distancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of kustard week :3  
> It's linked to the first part, so the scene takes place when the confinement is over.

"Hey there pretty~"

"Seriously Red? Not even a pun? Come on man, that kind of flattery doesn't suit you..."

Red snorted. How could he believe Sans's words when his cheeks were powdered in a such pretty shade of blue. They weren't confined anymore, and apparently, the virus was more dangerous for humans. But Asgore still asked his people to be careful, especially around fragile monsters. The bright side was that Sans didn't have to stay at home all day anymore, and could see Red again, buuuut, they still couldn't touch each other, so, no kisses and sex yet. if they wanted to hold hands, they had to wear gloves, and wear a mask.

It wasn't that bad. A little frustrating for the sex part, but Sans couldn't understand why it seemed to be a big deal for humans. Frisk said something about people wanting to protect their freedom, or how some of them believing that wearing one could kill them. Sans heard the kid call them "karens", and even if he wasn't educated with humans terms yet, he was pretty sure it was an insult. 

Humans are weird. They love to have great discourse about everything, but when they have to follow simple rules like "wear a mask" or "don't get too close to other people", their brain seems to stop fonctionning. Red liked to joke about it. Yeah, it really was funny to walk and listen to their bullshit.

Even if they couldn't touch eachother yet, Sans was really happy to be able to go on dates with him again. They couldn't go eat at Grillby's yet, only to order get away food and condiments, but the elemental was still eager to give them greasy burgers for their dates. Today, he teleported at Red's house with the said burgers, before watching some MTT show special confinement.

Alphys was working with her alternate and the two swap Undynes to create a magic spell to increase monsters magical immune system. They didn't identify monsters who were victims of the humans virus, but it was better to be safe than sorry. The spell should be ready in two weeks, two more week of direct sexual abstinence. He could only pretend that his hand was Red's.

Sans blushed, thinking about all the techniques they used to still have their sexy moments together. He remembered when Red used his dirty talk ability, making him cum so hard with only his voice through a fucking phone! They had a lot of ideas after that. After all, it was the opportunity to try different types of kinks... like... strip-tease, or cam porn with a lot of toys and dildos. Sans was still impressed by Red's collection. 

Sans remembered the look on Red's face when he showed up in lingerie, his ecto-body plump and beautiful. He never saw him so frustrated to not being able to touch him. He grolwed to loudly while he pumped his cock, his eyeslights burning with desire, sending pleasant shivers along Sans's spine. At the end, still panting because of his orgasm, Red whispered: "Save that outfit for our face-to-face round." Sans really looked forward to it.

"Come on, can you blame a monster for being excited to see his bonefriend?" Smiled widely Red.

"Being exited to bone your friend? Yeah i get it. Sadly not a lot of bones to see anymore."

"Aw babe, that wasn't the case last night! You was so hard when i started to lick the chocolate from my fingers! You know the chocolate that run down my ribs and my-"

"For Asgore's sake shut up!"

Sans had pulled his hood over his head, blushing brightly while Red just bursted into laughter. Asgore probably had done way more kinky things with Toriel than nose-nuzzling, but Sans's swears were always so funny. It was so cute to see him blush and act as if he was shy.

"Ok ok! Next time i'll use jam instead of choco-"

Red didn't have the time to end his sentence that Sans shoved a whole burger into his mouth. And then, he sprawled himself on the couch, taking as much place as possible.

That's how they spent their lunch. Throwing puns at each other with their mouth full of fries, commenting Mettaton and the three other versions of himself doing a chainsaw battle. An artistic performance!

They stayed on the couch for the rest of the afternoon, watching more MTT shows or space documentaries. More than once, Red's head fell on Sans's shoulder and he had to restrain himself from kissing him. With their jackets still on, they could at last stay against the other. It was nice. Really nice. That kind of homey atmosphere that made them fall alseep, cuddled up together.

But this time, Sans didn't wanted to sleep. The night was falling. Soon, Edge would come back from work. And still...Sans wasn't ready to leave Red yet.

"Say..." He started, his voice numb. "Do you want to flee?"

"W-wut?" Mumbled Red, his head still on Sans shoulder.

"You know...just the two of us, with ketchup, mustard and a bottle of whiskey. Only the road in front of us?"

Red stayed silent a few seconds, his sleepy brain processing the words, then started to chukkle, his body shaking.

"Tempting." He said. "But the boss would kill me, and your brother would use a necromancian spell to revive me and kill me."

"Paps is too cool to use necormancian spell. He'll prefer use the power of friendship with Undyne's help. He-"

"Fuck, you drank too much ketchup!" Laughed Red while he straightened himself on the couch.

"What i meant...huh...do you want to go on a walk? You know, so your bro won't immediately send me home when he comes back."

Red blinked. The television was still playing in the background, but all the voices sounded like a soft buzzing. Then, he blushed bright crimson. 

"A late walk at the park?" He stammered. "Look how romantic you are! You're spending too much time with Stretch!"

Sans chukkled. Red's blush was always so cute to see.

"Heh, he's the only one who truly understand me." He smiled.

They laughed softly. Sans stood up, pulling Red with him. They just had the time to grab their masks before teleporting outside. With their gloves, they could still held hands while they walked. 

Even if they couldn't kiss, cuddle, or stay close for too long, both of them were happy to watch the stars light up in the sky, feeling the other's soul beating like one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya tomorow for the next part :3  
> It will be a drawing, not a written chapter.


	3. Toilet paper war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apocalypse now :3
> 
> I got carried away with this one xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the fic. It's now 6 chapters because i made a drawing for day 3.

Here's the link for the drawing [Day 3 Mask](https://twitter.com/Serenade_bleue/status/1321225556902449161?s=20)

* * *

When Sans and Red theorized their last moments in this life, they imagined them in their house, after a long day with their brothers, friends, and maybe a bunch of babybones running everywhere, yelling and swearing; not in a supermarket that looked like a battlefield. Stuck between the asian food shelf and the pads shelf with their precious product in their basket, they tried to discreetly make an exit without bringing the humans' attention upon them. They thought humans could be scary in a golden hall, they weren't prepared for the hoard of meatbags shouting like crazy and fighting like demons to have this valuable white gold.

The Confinement would take place the next week, and while it would only be during a few weeks for monsters, humans were supposed to stay locked up for two months at least. If you listened to the humans news, it was like the apocalypse was here, that Ragnarock was coming to eat them alive! Of course it was hilarious to Red and Sans's opinion. Edge was already growling because he knew some humans would try to go out, the same people who weren't wery happy to be scolded by monsters' police. They were all mentally tired and the confinement hadn't even started yet.

But when things can't be avoided, the better is to be prepared. So Paps and Edge sent them buy some supplies like soap, brushes to clean the bathtub, masks, alcoholic gel, and enough trinkets to build awesome puzzles. The two chubby skeletons took it as an opportunity to spend time together before being locked up, away from each other, and planned to go eat at Grillby's before coming home.

Plans are great, but of course they don't like to be followed, so here they were, trying to survive to the chaos.

When they entered the supermarked, the first thing they did was to take all the stuff they needed. That's only when they headed for the exit to pay the cashier that everything got out of control.

Mistakes were made, and while Sans and Red didn't regret anything, they still wasn't ready to dust because of careless humans.

They were just about to reach the cash register when Red's grabbed Sans's shoulder, pointing at a bunch of humans shouting angrily at the poor staff member who was doing soothing gestures to calm them. Of course, when there was the opportunity to do a prank, the two skeletons weren't far behind. Quietly approaching the group, they quickly understood what was the problem. A tall woman was speaking about toilet paper, about how they needed it and how it was scandalous that the supermarket no longer had some. There was only one big bag left and the crowd was arguing about who needed it the most.

The young employee tried to explain that it was stupid to fight over toilet paper when they could only wait for the stock to be refilled. But humans have the annoying quirk to turn deaf when they can't have what they want or when things don't go in their way.

Being monsters, Red and Sans didn't need toilet paper. They had other ways than pooping to eject excess magic, like sweating or sex. But it was the LAST bag of toilet paper, and people were arguing about how it was VITAL to them, how they COULDN'T LIVE without it.

It was enough for the two skeletons. Their true chaotic nature was waiting to be awoken by an opportunity like this. In five seconds, their shared brain (because they are tecnically the same person) initiated a plan. It wasn't premedited,it only happened in the heat of the moment. They NEEDED that bag of toilet paper. Not because they could use it, but because if they took it, it would drive ALL the people in the crowd INSANE. The adrenaline rush would be so intense by having an object EVERYONE wanted that it was too tempting than to resist it.

And because they were the same person, with the same taste in chaos, one couldn't stop the other.

It was probably the ballsiest prank they ever made in their life. The ultimate douchery a linving being could ever dream of. They only looked into each other eyes and it was like they just read the other thoughts.

Red teleported at the other end of the shelf and while Sans yelled in the crowd "Look! Toilet paper over here!", staying discreet because of his size, making all the humans look behind them, the edgy skeleton raced, grabbed the bag and teleported two shelf away.

But the flaw in that plan was precisely the fact that it wasn't premedited. They hadn't thought about what they would do after them taking that bag.

Now they were stuck here. Hunted by a hoard of humans determined to dust them to have that toilet paper.

What could they do now? It was like they were stuck in a war, a battlefield where everyone was killing each other.

They could have tried to teleport, but the fact was they took the bag before paying for the other groceries. And now, because some smartasses were waiting at the cash register, they couldn't teleport outside the store without stealing all the items in their bags. Coming back home without paying meant troubles. Edge would be furious.

But they couldn't give up their precious prize. They needed to head out with it, just to prove at the face of the universe they could fucking have the precise thing other people wanted!

Red and Sans were determined to succeed. Failure wasn't an option. They will take home that toilet paper and relish the delicious taste of having something useless, but desired by other people.

Maybe they still had a chance. Now that they were hidden in the clothing section, they had time to elaborate a plan. Humans now, weren't fighting only for toilet paper. Their hunger for blood and their paranoia drove them to the point of skinking each other over pasta and even flour. Paps would certainly be amazed by this ridiculous behaviour when all the thing this people had to do was to come eat take away food in his pasta apecialized restaurant. Humans were a real shame.

Red looked under the large coat that hidden them. If they rushed to the cash register now, maybe they had a chance.

He planted a deep kiss on Sans's mouth, whispering "Thank you for everything babe" and then started to run, the bag in his arms. When he passed by the different shelfs, he could hear shouts behind hims and feel several humans starting to chase after him to steal the precious item in his arms. He turned in circle and when he watched over his shoulder, more and more humans were behind him. It took several minutes of running in the supermarket, dodging the smartasses who tried to cut his way.

While he passed by the condiment shelf, he saw in horror that while some humans were still fighting, they knocked off different bottles, now broken on the floor. And the poor staff was trying to clean up everything, and calm down the hysteric crowd. Ragnarock was definitively here, ready to take their soul in this last battle.

Red was now cornered at the very back of the supermarket. Circled against a wall by a dozen of crazy humans, smiling widely, ready to snatch from him his treasure.

Red felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He didn't have time to check if it was Sans or Edge. It was now or never.

He teleported. He was now in front of the cash register. Spotting Sans, he ran at him, slamming the toilet paper bag on the treadmill. The exhausted cashier looked at them, jaw slack, but still obeyed. Sans had just the time to pay for the last article that all the humans Red left behind came into view, furious. Red flipped them the bird and brandished the precious bag like a trophee.

Red was so happy that their plan worked. While he distracted the others, his mate had bought everything so the only item left would be their precious white gold. Sans, who was holding their basket, whispered into his ear "I love you so much kitten" and kissed him while he opened the void door. Leaving the rest of the world behind them.

One second after, they were on the couch, making out like horny teenagers, adrenaline rushing into their bones. They had won. And now the only way to savour their victory was to fuck right here right now. Nothing could stop them. Not the humans, not their brothers, not that fucking bag of useless toilet paper! At that moment they felt like they could do everything they wanted!


	4. Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has a surprise for Sans :3  
> That whole confinement stuff become crazy!

Sans didn't know what he expected during that whole confinement bullshit. Well, he kinda expected he or Red to be or not to be positive to the virus. But as the weeks passed, everything seemed to go smoothly. The first three weeks were the most annoying. Brutal changes are always hard to handle, but things weren't so bad.

They had distancial sex throught the phone of computer, and when they were able to see each other again, they stayed careful. 

And then, as a joke to the universe, karma came back to punch Sans in the guts.

Red was positive.

He learnt it that morning, two weeks after the end of their confinement (the humans still locked up for the next month).

After some time, Edge finally accepted to let them sleep together again. The two chubby skeleton put their pride on the side, it was better to just accept Edge's overprotectiveness than whining about it. Red never complained about this behavior. It was normal for them after all. Coming from a dangerous world where it's killed or be killed, they had to do everything to protect the other. Red was even worse when his little bro was sick.

Now they could touch each other without wearing a mask or gloves and could sleep in the same bed. They could have sex again and it was the most important news of the month! How they missed it! How pitiful it was to be desesperate just because of a few weeks of abstinence and after all the camporn they had done! But they enjoyed it! They enjoyed it with all their soul!

It was like going on a adventure to discover the other's body again! It was fun to pretend having forgetting it after just a few weeks. It was hilarious to roleplay as strangers or separated friends who just realize their feelings now that they sleep in the same hotel room with only one bed!

Red kept his promise of wrecking Sans's insides, fucking him into the matress, making him cum again and again until he blacked out.

They could have breakfasted together again! With Edge or Paps, depending of which one stayed at the other's house.

Yes, everything was back to normal.

Or that was what Sans thought.

The day had started very nicely tho. Red was feeling more tired than usual, but they assumed it was because of all their sexual activities. Too much too quick and Red was now feeling like a whale on dry sand. So Sans decided to go easy on him. He cuddled and kissed him often, and that morning, he decided to prepare some good stuff for breakfast. Papyrus was already at work, but he left some cooking tools on the table.

Sans was humming, focused on his task. Bacon and eggs weren't that hard to make, but he wanted to add some mushrooms, onions, bell peper and cheese. Red loved eggs with cheese.

That's the moment when he heard a loud shriek behind him. Red just yelled something similar to a "holyshitmotherofcrapareyoufuckingkiddingmeholyfuckingfuck!". Sans just had the time to put the food on the table that Red barged into the kitchen, eyelight shining and bones rattling. Sans stayed confused and then saw it.

A positive case.

Red was positive and it would change everything forever.

It just wasn't the kind of "positive" Sans expected.

Red's soul was summoned and right into his core, a purple spot could be seen. It wasn't a soul. Not yet. Just a bit of their combined magic that would soon sink into his belly where it will be cushioned and protected by ecto-flesh and form a soul, and then, form a body.

Monsters can't really conceive soulings by accident. It needs a strong intent from all the parts involved to create one. It wasn't like humans where just the act counted. For monsters, it had to be wanted. But wanted doesn't always mean premedited. Sometimes, on the heat of the moment, intent is here, unnoticed by the monsters too focused on fucking each other into oblivion. That's how "accidents" happens for monsters.

Red was surprised, confused, scared, and it was perfectly normal. "Wanting a child" isn't the same thing than "planning to have a child" or "be prepared to have a child".

Sans thought Red was about to furiously jump on him. Everything was just too much to process.

They stared at each other, petrified, souls racing into their ribcage.

"But...How?! I mean...when-a mean...what???!!!" Sputtered Sans, trying to remember the time their souls had glowed with enough intent to wanting a kid. Usually, monsters starts to notice pregnancy around a few weeks after the act. But they had been confined this whole time. Did they seriously did it by jerking off in front of a camera?

"Oh-" It was like puzzle pieces snapped into place in Red's mind. "Before that confinement bullshit. When we got back from the store. Huh...it really turned us on...we were glowing pretty hard.

"Noooo, we weren't glowing that hard...right?"

"Dude, look at my soul! I'm pretty sure it's the only time we fucked without even realising what we were doing!"

Despite yelling, Red wasn't angry. Just...puzzled.

And then, the tension faded, magic stoped buzzing and souls pounding. They just continued to stare into the other sockets. That event was a real surprise, but it didn't looked like a bad surprise. Things were obvious, like it made perfectly sense. Red opened his mouth, gasped, tried to talk, triped over his words, tried again, but no coherent sounds wanted to come out. Sans's mind finished to process what the fuck was happening.

"So...huh..." Stammered Sans. "Are we jumping on the train?"

He didn't have to wait for Red's answer. He already knew it.


	5. Staying in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggles and fluff :3

Red's eyes were heavy. The only information his sleppy brain could register right now was how the bed was soft anf comfy and how warm and good the body pressed against him felt. But it was too early to be fully conscious yet. No. He wanted to sleep more.

After a deep yawn, Red snuggled under the blanket and let himself being dragged down by sleep. He felt Sans stir, his body curling up behind him, and everything went dark.

He wasn't awoken by the sunrays or the annoying chirps of the birds, but by a pleasant scent in his nasal cavity. He stretched his limbs, still comfortably under the warm protection of the blanket, and he noticed that the space behind him was empty. He blinked, trying to light on his eyelights, rolling on the matress to find where his bonefriend went.

A light chukkle, almost too quiet to be heard made him turn his skull toward what he assumes was the doorstep of the bedroom. He rubbed his sockets, and finally, more magic started to rush into his bones. After a few blinks, his blurry world turned into something more precise. Sans smiled as he walked toward the bed, a tray in his hands.

He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for his sleepy mate to fully wake up. Mornings were always really difficult for Red, who could go back to sleep three or four times before being completely awoken.

It could be explained by a lot of things. Sans too liked oversleeping, but sometimes they didn't have the choice. When you can't fall asleep because you're too afraid of what could come when you'll close your eyes, you obviously wake up later.

Both of them had a better sleeping schedule now that they were sleeping together. Not the best sleeping schedule, but better than when they were underground. Paps and Edge were probably even worse with their four hours of sleep every nights.

Red came from a world where he couldn't afford to lower his guard. Seeing him genuinely relax now showed how life on the surface was positive on him. When they slept together, they were the warm and loving presence that kept each other safe. Sometimes, there were nice midnight sexy moments and they loved staying awake if that implied a few orgasms.

Now that they were together and that Red had good reasons to be sleepy, Sans just wanted to spoil him this morning. He woke up, Red in his arms who was snoring softly. He stayed a while in the warm embrace of the bed, holding his mate against his chest, and after he kissed the back of his skull, he quietly get up to prepare breakfast.

He didn't wanted to make something too complicated, but pancakes with butter, chocolate and syrup were a good way to show how much you love someone. And Red craved sugary food lately.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Sans purred, caressing Red's cheek.

"Hmmm wha-time izzit?" Yawned Red as he rolled on his side, leaning into Sans's hand.

"Not too late don't worry. How are ya feeling?"

"Mmhm" was the only answer Red managed to make.

Sans only chuckled. They had time. He let Red wake up slowly as he still massaged his cervical vertebrae.

It took ten or maybe fiveteen minutes to Red to finally open his eyes. He stretched his limbs as he straightened himself against the headboard. Then he stole a quick morning kiss fom Sans before moving on the side to allow him to sit beside him.

"Sneaky bastard." Whispered Sans as he nuzzled the side of Red's skull.

"Heh, can't really have breakfast without a treat first?"

"You didn't let me enjoy it enough!"

"That was my treat! Come get your own!"

It sounded like bad provocation, like Red's usual behavior, but Sans enjoyed small bickering in the morning. Red's taunts were cute when he wasn't fully awake. Right now, it was just an invitation, and Sans was delighted to respond to it.

He leaned toward his mate, but instead of kissing him on the mouth like Red expected, he brushed against his cheek and then he buried his face in his neck, nuzzling the bone before gently kissing it. Red shuddered when he felt Sans's teeth graze against his spine, but before he had the time to let out a moan, Sans had already leaned back smiling widely as he looked at him into his eyelight.

"Sneaky bastard." Smiled back Red.

They laughed, Sans trying to not spill the tea he brought. Today, he had zero motivation to clean up the sheets if tea was to fall on it.

"Pancakes?" Asked Red.

"Yes, with tea, chocolate, whatever you want."

"Heh, maybe that what i want is not on but under the tray~"

"Oh stars! Please shut up and eat!

Red laughed whil Sans blushed bright cyan. The edgy skeleton started to regain his bastardish behavior. Sans gave him the plate while he took his own mug, sipping his tea as loudly as possible. Asgore's golden flower teas was always the best. Red digged into his pancakes, moaning when the taste of sugar, chocolate and syrup touched his ecto-tongue.

For a moment, the only sounds in the room were the ones made by too lazy lovers enjoying their breakfast. Sweet and precious. Sans remembered the night before, when he invited Red to spend the night at his home. They watched some bad comedy shows with Paps. It was amazing how he and Red get along, and sometimes teamed up to embarrass Sans together. Sans almost regreted it but it was always so funny.

When Red finished his meal, Sans too it to bring it back into the kitchen. But Red grabbed him by the wrist, a silent request. Sans put everything on the ground before laying down next to his mate.

"Wanna stay here this morning?" He still asked to be sure.

"Please." Said Red. "I just want to be lazy today."

"Don't you mean everyday?"

"Yeah yeah, play the smartass, just come closer."

Sans cackled and complied. He put his skull on Red's shoulder and basked into the heat of his magic while one of his hands were running upon Red's belly.

A month already.

Soon. Soon it would be bigger. That simple thought made Sans shiver. Deciding to be parents wasn't something to be taken lightly. But if there were moments when the two skeletons's low self-esteem yelled at them they inevitably will screw up, their family and friends always made sure to be there for them.

Red kissed him on the skull and both of them started to purr in unisson.

Soon, very soon, but for the moment, they just wanted to enjoy their late morning together.


	6. That 12 meters skeleton for Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of kustard week :3  
> Fluff, hot chocolate and a giant skeleton!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!  
> And thanks to my sis Kiran who helped me with the correction.

"No. Don't tell me you did it..."

Red was litterally speechless, stuck staring at the giant thing in the garden.

"Heh, Paps said he would strangle me if i dared bring it back home." Was Sans's only answer.

"Because you think MY brother wouldn't kill me too?! What am I s'pposed to tell him?!"

"Aw come on, it's a present for you!"

"And what am I s'pposed to do with a giant fake skeleton?! Dude, that thing must be, i dunno, like, 12 meters tall???"

"I think it's closer to four or five meters. Seriously, it's not that bad! Look how big and well done it is!

"I'm looking pal, and i think it's one of the most stupid thing you ever bought!"

Sans was smiling like a madman, clearly proud of himself. Red knew that look. It was the same he had the day they decided to entail that toilet paper war in the supermarket. When Sans called him to tell him he found something amazing for Halloween, Red could at his voice see that look split the other face. He expected something silly. But every scenario he played in his skull didn't prepared him to "this".

Now here he was, in front of the house he shared with his brother, staring at the giant fake skeleton his bonefriend bought in the store where he was supposed buy Halloween decorations. Red hated being the most responsible. Hell he was almost desapointed. He wished he had been here to buy that thing!

"Heh, i'm not even sure it will fit in the garage when Halloween will be over." Giggled Red as he contemplated the said gift.

"You can just let it in your garden all year! Then you won't have to replace everything!" Winked Sans.

"Now Papyrus will really kill me!"

Both of them were sit under the porch, sipping tasty hot chocolate. This Halloween was special. The confinement was over for humans now, but even if social distancing was advised, they still wanted to decorate their homes. So people put pumpkins, fake graves, spider webs, zombies, witches and some other horrific stuff.

Of couses, Monsters thought that this tradition was really funny. Humans putting monsters in their garden to scare people and amuse children.

Red and Sans loved particulary that thing where people put fake skeletons on their porch. During their first Halloween on the surface, they accompanied Frisk and Chara, and Edge was shocked to see those naked skeletons displayed in public.

Red had almost choked on his laugh, and it took all Frisk's patience to explain to them that fake naked skeletons wasn't some kind of pornography. Then, Red and Slim had tried to go in town without their clothes on, just because now they had an excuse to scoff at humans's traditions.

Of course, Edge and Black had grabbed them by the neck, because it was out of question to let them embarass themselves.

Now Red was really surprised by Sans's balls for buying a giant fake skeleton he would put in his garden. Surprised, but delighted. He loved when his mate did crazy things.

Edge wasn't pleased when he saw the ornament, but seeing how his brother was happy convinced him to let it slide.

The fact that Red was pregnant helped too.

Since the day Red and Sans announced that they would soon have a souling, Edge acted more carefully and protective with his big brother.

It became even worse now that Red's baby bump was clearly visible under his sweater.

Right now, He was charged to help Blue and Black to take care of Frisk, Chara and their friends. Red could have some quiet time with Sans.

They talked about moving together. Soon, it would become necessary, because they couldn't raise a babybone and move back and forth from Paps and Edge's house. They hoped they could find a small house in the same area. They weren't ready to move too far from their brothers.

Red put his head on Sans's shoulder.

A group of disguised humans kids were passing in front of the house, staring, amazed at the giant fake skeleton, and then looked confused at the two real skeletons sat on the stairs. The bored teen who was apparently charged to watch over them snickered, being old enough to understand the joke.

Sans finished his hot chocolate then started to rub Red's belly through his shirt, a silly smile spliting his face.

Red curled up against him, a nice purr starting to rumble into his chest, soon joined by Sans's own purr. The souling pulsed at the sensation, making both of the futur parents shudder.

Soon. Very soon.

For the moment, they were happy to sit there, in each other's embrace, as they looked at a beautiful sky filled with shiny stars.


End file.
